


AT THE END OF THE DAY

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty, nazi zombies
Genre: Fluff, Fourth Wall, M/M, Profanity, bad German accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team dies and ends up in the lobby. Silliness ensues and Richtofen takes the opportunity to hit on Dempsey while things are quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AT THE END OF THE DAY

AT THE END OF THE DAY

Tank Dempsey was used to hordes of zombies, but this was unreal. His initial goal of making a crawler so everyone could rest had become a race to just stay alive. The others were running few steps behind him, each firing and then reloading as they tore down the alley behind the launch pad.  
As he turned the corner he shouted in alarm, a group of novas were blocking their path. He aimed down the thundergun and sent the nasty beasts flying. The Allies bobbed and weaved, trying to avoid the cloud of noxious gas as the novas exploded. But in the end everyone took a hit.  
Nikolai straggled back a step, choking on the gas and screamed in fury as a zombie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the ground.  
Richtofen and Takeo exchanged a look, and then Edward yanked Tank’s coat to let him know there was a change of plans. The German and the American turned, unloading a hail of bullets into the undead horde.  
The Japanese warrior ran full tilt the other direction; three zombies hot on his heels. He turned and fired on them “For the Emperor!” He yanked a loaded needle from his pack and knelt over the Russian, desperately trying to revive him before he lost consciousness.  
“Verdammit, I’m out of ammo!” Richtofen shouted. He pulled out his sickle and slashed at the untoten; laughing wildly as the blood splattered on his face.  
A couple of zombies noticed what the Japanese man was attempting to do and clawed at him fiercely, forcing him to retreat or join the Russian on the ground.  
Nikolai felt everything slow down, his vision went to red and then all was black. Takeo swore bitterly as his teammate disappeared. And as he turned to rejoin the others, a nova leaped onto his back and drug him down to the earth just like the man he’d been trying to save.  
“Fuck! I’m outta gun juice!” Tank yelled, pulling his own knife out of its sheath.  
“Just run! I will die with honor!” Takeo screamed, slicing at the zombies with his knife as they ran past him towards the others.  
Richtofen grabbed Tank and practically drug him away as the horde bore down on them. Then he shoved the American and ran even faster up the stairs to the lander pad.  
“Don’t even leave without me you fucking Kraut!” Dempsey grabbed the M-14 off the wall as he passed and sprayed the horde with bullets. As he charged up the steps Richtofen ran back down. “What the hell?!”  
With a wild shout the doctor leaped off the staircase into the crowd and set off a huge explosion that sent the undead flying in every direction. He then picked himself up quickly and dashed back up the stairs, giggling crazily to himself.  
Tank shook his head, ‘PHD Flopper.’  
Edward kicked the box and stood there bouncing on his heels as the weapons scrolled. It finally landed on the raygun and he squealed in delight. But the joy was short-lived as the zombies burst through the side window and swarmed him. Tank heard him go down and he turned to face the culprits, who were now running towards him. Utterly surrounded, the cold, dead hands grabbed the marine and threw him on the floor. His vision swum as the undead left their injured prey to run aimlessly around the courtyard for a few moments before exploding one by one.  
Tanks vision was going red as Richtofen scooted up next to him.  
“This is all your fault.” Tank snarled at the German.  
Richtofen laid back on the ground as his sight went red. “Oh relax Dempshey, it vill all be over zoon.”  
Tank was flabbergasted at the doctors’ lackadaisical attitude; “How can you say that? How can you just give up? What the hell is wrong with you, you got a death wish?” But the doctor was already gone.  
Dempsey felt himself slipping away and swore bitterly as the darkness overtook him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The room came into focus slowly as Tank opened his eyes. He scowled when he realized Richtofen was kneeling over his prone form, watching him intently.  
“Ah, your avake. Zhis is new.”  
Nikolai’s face also swum into view and Tank sat up, looking around in confusion. The room was mostly bare concrete, lit with a weird orange light. He rounded on the doctor, “where are we? Did you find some way to teleport us again?”  
Richtofen raised an eyebrow. “Vhy is everything always assumed to be mein fault Dempshey? I don’t’ know vhy we are here, but we’ve been here many, many times before. Just usually you three remain unconscious until we leave again.”  
“There was a guy strapped down when I came too” Nikolai gestured to a dentists’ chair facing a bank of televisions. “I cut him loose, and he ran out that door without a word.” He took a swig of his vodka. “But at least it’s quiet here da? No zombies that I see.” Nikolai paused, “except on the TVs.”  
“Wait a minute,” Tank declared, “where’s Takeo?”  
Richtofen waved a hand dismissively towards a far corner partially hidden by the rack of televisions. “Zhere’s some kind of game on zhe computer over zhere. He seems to be doing pretty vell.”  
Nikolai helped Tank up and the doctor stood on his own, looking down in irritation at his blood-splattered flight suit. “I need to change,” he muttered, walking towards the dentists’ chair.  
The Russian gave the American a quick look over and said; “it’s my turn for game anyway” before stumbling over to the terminal where Takeo stood.  
Tank still felt dazed and found himself watching Richtofen surreptitiously. The pale German had unzipped his once white jumpsuit to reveal naught but boxers, a thin shirt and a slim backpack underneath. With a flourish he drew back the zipper and lovingly removed a bundle of fabric. With a crisp snap he unfolded his Nazi uniform and began to re-dress himself. Suddenly Edward noticed the marine looking at him and stopped.  
“Zhere’s coffee and a vending machine out in zhe hall Dempshey.” He grinned slyly. “Unless you just enjoy watching me get dressed.”  
“You wish.” Tank snorted in disgust and went towards the door. The doctor called after him, “just don’t open any doors, I’m not ready to go yet.”  
Dempsey mumbled a response and heard the others speaking as he walked out into the hall.  
“Look out for space gorilla! Haha! You suck Takeo.”  
“Shut up honor-less dog!” 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The corridor outside was windowless and dark apart from a flickering light around the corner. There were several doors between him and it, each marked with a tarnished brass plate. He read a few, “Shangri-La” “Der Reise” “Ascension” “Moon”. He thought briefly about just peeking inside but didn’t feel like picking a fight with the psychotic Nazi when he seemed to be in a playful mood for once.  
Tank tipped the coffee pot into a small cup and took a small sip; strong, bitter and dark, just how he liked it. He turned to the vending machine which sported a broken door. Someone had taken a crowbar too it and he was able to open the front and grab a snack without paying. He chuckled to himself; Nikolai probably noticed it didn’t take points and got frustrated.  
He sat down on a plastic chair and put his boots up on the table, warming his hands with the flimsy cup. Dempsey pulled open a bag of chips and munched on them absent-mindedly. Then he heard a click, click, click on the cement floor and his pulse shot up at the familiar sound.  
Richtofen peeked his head around the corner. His metal shod boots were great for intimidation, but rather useless for sneaking around. “Hallo Dempshey.”  
“Aw, great. And I was just startn’ to get comfortable.”  
“Ah, don’t be such ein grump. The German tipped several packets of sugar into a cup and poured a generous helping of creamer in it before adding a little coffee on top.  
Tank was starting to realize that there was something odd, about Richtofen, well odder then usual. “You seem different Kraut, what’re you up too?”  
Edward shrugged, “vhat? You’ve never seen me relaxed before?” He sauntered over to the table and sat down across from his rival. He removed his hat and set it on the table, smoothing his salt and pepper hair with his hands.  
“Actually, no, I haven’t. You’re usually laughing your fool head off.”  
Richtofen chuckled. “And vhy shouldn’t I American? I know zhat even when the zombies overwhelm us all, vhe don’t die. Vhe just go back here and then through one of those doors to do it all over again. Zhis place is a welcome distraction from fighting zhe untoten.” He sipped his coffee and smiled at the taste. “Normally you’re all passed out and I have it all to myself. Apart from zhat Alex Mason guy that Nikolai set free. He must be zhe world’s second biggest idiot to get caught zho many times after escaping.”  
Tank gave him a sarcastic look, “second biggest? Was that supposed to be a dig Rectal-fun?”  
“Ooh, vhas that ein offer Dempshey?” Richtofen grinned lustily and pulled the laces on Tanks spats so that they came undone.  
“Dammit Richtofen.” The Marine set to re-tying the speed laces, “you’re such a fucking pain in the ass.”  
“How vould you know Dempshey?” He asked; his voice laced with mock sadness, “Thanks to zhe 115, you’ve forgotten our most special times together.”  
Tank’s face went red, “what the hell is wrong with you?! You HATE me.”  
“Sometimes… Ja…” Edward leaned forward and gave the soldier a slow longing look from head to foot, undressing Tank with his eyes. “I like coffee,” he said suddenly, his voice low and husky. “I like it sweet, und strong, und very, very vhite.” Tank almost toppled out of his chair as Richtofen stopped inches from his face. Edward’s voice was barely a whisper, “It’s the same vay I like my men…”  
Tank curled his lip. “You’re just fucking with my head now.”  
“Are you zho sure Dempshey? Vhe could always agree on a rule. Vhat happens in zhe lobby stays in zhe lobby.” His smile turned predatory. “It’s been zho long since anyone touched you, I know because I’m aware of every time vhe restart.”  
Dempsey’s eyes narrowed. “How long dammit?”  
“Almost four years, normal time.” He reached out to Tank and brushed a gloved hand along his cheek, and the man trembled ever so slightly. “Just sink about it,” he cooed.  
Suddenly a klaxon went off and they heard Takeo and Nikolai run down the hall towards them.  
“What is happening Richtofen-san?”  
“Da? Whats with blinkie lights?”  
The doctor stood, adjusting his uniform crisply and doffing his Stasi hat. “It mean’s it’s time to go.”  
He led them back out into the hall and turned to Tank. “How about I let you pick American? Vhat vill it be? Swamp? Jungle? Factory? Theater?” He grinned “vould you like to go to zhe Moon?”  
“How about someplace with no fucking zombies doc?”  
Richtofen frowned, “vell zhere is zhe one like zhat. It’s rather cold though.”  
“Good, I don’t care, I pick that.”  
Edward just shrugged, and opened the door marked ‘Call of the Dead.’ Blackness overwhelmed the quartet.  
Then for what seemed like the millionth time Richtofen listened to his Allies thump on the cold steel door, while waiting for the glorious moment when he could ‘accidentally’ grope Dempsey in the pitch black room. The others were oblivious to the number of times they’d played this game.  
Edward nodded thoughtfully to himself. It was a good thing he was already insane, or this might eventually get annoying.


End file.
